There Is A First Time For Everything
by inuhime313
Summary: The sequel to A Timeless Love. Amy and Chris spend a night together before Amy must return to the future. This story contains lemon and a very embarrassed Leo. Chris/OC ONE SHOT


A/N: This picks up where A Timeless Love. This is a one shot.

Warning: Lemon.

Chris orbed him and Amy to the backroom at P3. It was late and the club had been closed hours before and the staff had already left. Chris had been living in the back room of Piper's club and he thought it was because the sisters didn't fully trust him enough to give him a room in the manor.

Chris pulled Amy to him and kissed her fully on the mouth. She opened her mouth allowing Chris's tongue to invade her mouth. He massaged Amy's tongue with his and he pushed her green hooded coat off of her shoulders and it piled behind her. Amy pulled away and Amy's hazel eyes had seemed like they were looking for something in Chris's green eyes. Chris flicked his wrist behind Amy's back and the bed unfolded itself from the couch.

"Chris do you love me?" Amy asked in a whisper.

"I do." Chris said as he kissed her cheek and made his way to her neck which was exposed because she was wearing a tank top with a rather low neck line which didn't help Chris's want for her. "I love you with all my heart."

"Then take me Chris." Amy said in his ear. "I want you to be my first." Chris picked her up bride style and gently put her on the bed and he lay down next to her.

Chris kissed her as his hands pushed the hem of her tank top up and he pulled away long enough to slip the top off. When he had broken away to take off her shirt her hands pulled his off as well. He unhooked her bra and slipped it off throwing it on top of her shirt and jacket. He kissed her neck and down to her right breast. He took her nipple in mouth and ran his tongue over it and Amy moaned. With his other hand he massaged the left breast.

When both of her breasts were full and the nipples hard he kissed down to her belly button and he unbuttoned her jeans and slipped them off. He kissed down to her red lacy underwear and licked the line of skin before the band of the underwear. He slid the underwear off as he kissed each of her thighs. He didn't want to have sex he wanted to make love to her slowly and tenderly.

Chris licked her center and Amy's head came up off the bed. He licked her and she began to shake. He let two of his fingers enter her but not deep enough to take her innocents. He felt the walls of her starting to tighten around his fingers so he pulled back and Amy gave a sound of confusion. Chris undressed himself the rest of the way and he mounted Amy.

"Are you sure?" Chris asked. He wanted to know she was sure because this isn't something she could get back.

"I am sure." Amy said.

Chris entered her slowly and he felt her barrier breaking. Amy gave a sound of pain and Chris kissed her lovingly and reassuringly. He trusted in and out of her slowly and Amy moaned in pleasure and he started to trust faster and Amy wrapped her legs around Chris's hips trying to get him to go deeper inside of her. He felt her walls close in on him and it drove him over the edge. Amy's orgasm hit her hard and she felt Chris empty himself in her. Chris rolled off of Amy and pulled her to him. "I love you Christopher Perry Halliwell." Amy said as she put her head on his bare chest.

"I love you too Amy Rose Sullivan." Chris said.

--

Piper and Phoebe walked into P3 the next morning. "Why don't you have someone else check the stocks?" Phoebe said.

"Well it is my club." Piper said as she stressed the my.

Piper opened the door to the backroom and froze when she saw the two half Whitelighters from the future lying together naked on the bed from the pull out couch. They had a sheet over them but Piper still turned pink and Phoebe had come in next to her sister. Phoebe motioned Piper to leave and Piper turned to leave but knocked over a paper weight that was on her desk. It hit the floor and shattered into a million pieces.

Chris shot up into a sitting position when he heard something shatter. Next to him he could feel Amy sitting up. Chris saw Piper and Phoebe and he turned red. Amy held the sheet against her naked body. "Morning." Phoebe said as she grabbed Piper's arm and pulled her out of the backroom.

"I shouldn't be here." Amy said as she started to get up from the bed but Chris grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"I wouldn't want you anywhere else." Chris said as he pulled her into a kiss.

They heard the sounds of orbs and they pulled away to see Leo standing in front of them looking very embarrassed. "I didn't think people came here until **night time**." Chris said.

"I am sorry I was just looking for Piper." Leo said.

"She is in the bar." Amy said and Leo couldn't leave fast enough. "I should go."

Chris kissed her then let her get up to get her clothes.

--

Chris and Amy orbed into the attic and Chris handed Amy a piece of chalk that was lying on a box. Amy drew a Triquetra on the wall. She stepped back next to Chris and pulled the spell out of her pocket.

_Hear these words_

_Hear the rhyme_

_Heed the hope in my mind _

_Sent me forward _

_To where I really belong_

The wall turned blue and Amy turned to Chris. "I will miss you." Chris said.

"Come back to me." Amy said and Chris kissed her quickly. Amy walked into the blue portal and she looked at Chris before the portal shut behind her.

--

Cast

Drew Fuller as Chris

Anna Paquin as Amy

Holly Marie Combs as Piper

Alyssa Milano as Phoebe

And

Brian Krause as Leo

--

A/N: I will be writing another one and it takes place when Amy returns to the future.


End file.
